


Notes on Your Window

by melchixr



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, SO, alternate title: move ur car u shit, and wooooo boy is it bad, art student Ernst, i wanna die, kill me, sex mention, this is the first fic i had written, v brief tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchixr/pseuds/melchixr
Summary: That’s when Ernst decided he’d classify himself as ‘Pacifist When Caught Being Aggressive’. He quickly turned, pressing his butt to the rear lights of the car. Standing before him was Mercedes boy, in his perfectly groomed,angelic glory. 
“Excuse me?”He chuckled. “That's...erm...my car you're about to key.”





	

Ernst wasn’t that proud of his beat up, 1998 honda civic hatchback. It made weird noises whenever he started it and often ran out of gas when the fuel gauge still said full. But he learned to love it nonetheless. He also learned to fill it up every other day for good measure and to never put more pressure of the brake than ABSOLUTELY necessary because it will sound like a dying child.

What he was proud of, was his parking spot. His _assigned_ parking spot. Every day, he boldly parked his clunker of a car, which he took the liberty to name Odis, right in front of the D building. A perfect spot. Right in the middle of everything. Easy access to almost all of his classes and just enough shade so he wouldn’t get in and cook like a turkey in the hot summer afternoons.

So, it’s easy to imagine the lanky boy’s reaction when he pulled up into the D building parking to see a shiny, gunmetal mercedes benz in his parking spot. Rage. Pure rage. That was his spot! The paper hanging from his rearview mirror stated that obviously. He saw that the owner was still in the car, the back of their head moving in the driver seat. This set a fire in his stomach. Not only did the asshole park in his spot, he had the guts to sit there forever, mocking him. What college student could afford a Mercedes anyway?

Ernst played with the idea of getting out of the car and telling the dickhead Mercedes kid that it was HIS spot. He was reaching for his parking slip for proof when he decided against it. Ernst saw himself as a pacifist really, he wasn’t about to pick a fight with some kid in the middle of a parking lot. Besides, what would that asshole think when he stepped out of his expensive, supermodel of a car, to see some skinny sleep deprived boy with a rusting piece of metal telling him to move.

“Spoiled rich piece of shit,” The brunette muttered under his breath and that was the end of it. He began to move his car from the middle of the D building parking lot, going to search for a free space by the sports complex, across campus.

As he drove off, he glimpsed at the mercedes in his mirror to see a figure stepping out. The blond hair of the person caught the light, nearly blinding Ernst. He then noticed the broad shoulders, perfectly pale skin, pristine and expensive fashion sense with designers with names he couldn’t pronounce. Oh shit, he thought, the mercedes kid is hot. Figures.

It’s hard to be mad at someone who is INSANELY hot. Or at least, someone who looked insanely hot in the split second you saw them. But that didn’t stop Ernst from trying. And as he jogged to his ceramics class (which would’ve just been a slow walk if he didn’t have to park half a mile away), he passed the shiny grey car that ruined his day. And he did not hesitate to take out a piece of paper and write on it in his rough,chicken scratch handwriting:

_‘Hey, blondie. We have assigned parking spots here, and you’re in mine, asshole’_

And leaving it stuck on his windshield.

 

\----

 

All Ernst wanted that afternoon was a long nap, a few hours of binging on netflix, and a good cup of tea. He had no idea why he chose to cram in an entire day of classes on mondays. You’d think he’d learn his lesson by now.

As he threw down his ragged and torn bag, he looked at his slightly cracked windshield and saw a scrap of paper, no bigger hand his hand. Picking it up, it read in big, clear pen writing:

**“Sorry. But I need that spot. Thanks for the concern”**

At first, he was confused. But it only took a moment to realize that this was a reply to the note he had written and put on the blond boy’s car this morning. He couldn’t quite recall his own note, because it was written in pure rage, but he remembered the use of “asshole”.

But the mercedes boy, he replied so calmly and curtly.  Ernst could practically hear the condescending tone when he read it. He really wasn’t expecting a reply. Wait, how did he know which car was Ernst’s and how did he find it? Did he go all the way across campus just to put some sarcastic note on Ernst’s car.

Fuming, Ernst was already thinking of an essay long note to the mercedes boy while he drove to his apartment.

 

\---

 

_“Dear shithead,_

_Move your car. Also, how did you know which car was mine? Your note was not appreciated, you condescending prick._

_Love, i’m tired just move your car”_

The note was Ernst’s masterpiece. He stayed up a large part of the night to formulate it. There was an odd mix of glee and rage in his stomach when he drove past the D Parking and saw the grey mercedes in his spot, again.  He would have been beyond thankful if the unfairly attractive blond had decided to take Ernst’s warning and park elsewhere. But seeing it there gave him a sense of satisfaction, knowing that he could put his artfully written note to use.

He was thankful that the boy wasn’t in his car this time, so Ernst could temporarily park in the empty spot next to it, set his passive aggressive note in the window, and then drive off. He was now a bit more fulfilled as he parked in the sports complex parking for the second day in row.

 

\---

 

The note that afternoon shocked Ernst. He was hoping the guy would just move his million dollar machine and leave it be upon seeing Ernst’s reply to his actions. But instead, he had left a simple response on the scratched up car. It read:

**“Dear scrawny,**

**Again, so sorry. I’ve seen you park in that spot before. I know it’s yours.**

**Love, the car isn’t moving”**

 

\---

That Wednesday, Ernst did not hesitate to slap the note upon the hot strangers car. The note yesterday afternoon made him to angry he couldn’t see straight. So of course, his reaction was:

_“IF YOU KNOW IT’S MY SPOT, WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU PARK HERE? GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SPOT!”_

Ernst violently put the note on the windshield, muttering to himself  as he did “Reply to this, shithead.”

 

\--

 

Ernst spotted the note on his car the moment it was in his eyesight. The hazel eyes boy sprinted to it, nearly ripping it off of his wipers. He was expecting some sort of reply like “Okay. I’ll move” or “Sorry for everything” or maybe even “No.”. If that was the case, Ernst was positive he’d throw a brick through the guy's window.

To his surprise, the note read:

**“I took the spot because you’re cute and I wanted to see if you were still cute when you’re angry. So, I’m not moving”**

This made his blood boil. That was it. This is where Ernst drew the fucking line. Or rather, stretched the line. He stuffed the note into the pocket of his thrift store, mustard yellow shorts and stalked across campus, right back to the D Parking lot.

He saw the mercedes, or more aptly, the car from his nightmares. Approaching, he wasted no time pulling his own set of keys and putting one between his fingers in a fist.

“Take this, fucker”

Just the image of the expensive car scratched to hell by Ernst made him grin. But, the moment the sharp metal of the key met the shiny paint, Ernst heard a voice from behind him.

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing there?”

That’s when Ernst decided he’d classify himself as ‘Pacifist When Caught Being Aggressive’. He quickly turned, pressing his butt to the rear lights of the car. Standing before him was Mercedes boy, in his perfectly groomed,angelic glory. The closer he was, the more Ernst realized he looked like a male model.

He has blond hair, obviously dyed but stunning nonetheless. It was all combed and every strand was in place, but Ernst couldn't help but imagine it in a perfect, messed up, sex hazed-

“Excuse me?”He chuckled. “That's...erm...my car you're about to key.”

Immediately, under the gaze of his icy blue eyes, Ernst’s rage filled confidence melted away. He became a shaky blob of bones and anxiety. “Oh, uhhh….sorry.” Was the only reply he could muster. He then became acutely aware of how feminine his voice was and didn't want to say much else, in fear the gorgeous boy would notice and laugh.

“ Well,” he stated, rubbing the back of his neck with a well manicured hand. How much disposable income did he have? “You're much more… aggressive in your notes,” He then moved his hand  to the key still in Ernst's hand, using a single finger to push it away from his vehicle. “And in your actions.”

That's when Ernst remembered his mission. Key his car. Call him an asshole. Make him move his million-dollar-mobile. Then stalk off.

So Ernst took a breath, summoning any possible past confidence he had when he first came here. “Yeah, I’m going to need you to get your own parking spot. This one is mine.”

“There it is,” The blond smiled brightly, making Ernst blush slightly. No, he reminded himself, no bushing. He is the enemy. “Well, at least you’re straight to the point. But I can’t move my car.”

“And why is that?” Ernst bit back without hesitation, finally back to his normal self. If he ignore the bright blue eyes and perfect bone structure and muscular arms of the other boy, he could be bitter.

And there was no hesitation again when the other boy replied, “Because my suspicions are correct. You are _much_ cuter when you’re angry!” He looked Ernst over with a soft smirk. Before Ernst was able to reply, he became aware of what exactly the other was looking at. A tee shirt with a fish drawing on it that he got from a thrift store and a baggy pair of mustard yellow shorts. Not something you want to wear while meeting one of the most attractive people on earth. “Did you forget that I called you cute in the first place?”

“I-Uh….Move your car.”

Of course the blond laughed at Ernst, what reaction did he expect? He couldn’t even reply to what he was saying at this point. “Well, anyway, I’m Hanschen. And you are?”

“Ernst. I-I’m Ernst.”

Hanschen smiled brightly, chuckling very lightly at the brunette. “Well, I stand by my previous statement which you seem to keep ignoring. You are quite possibly the most attractive person at this school.”

“I could say the same out you!” Ernst’s reply came out faster than he could think. This burst of boldness surprised them both, causing Ernst to quickly cover his lips with his hand, and causing Hanschen to break into a grin.

“Okay then, let’s strike a deal!” Hanschen announced, walking closer to Ernst so he was now less than a foot away. Ernst pressed himself to the back of Hanschen’s car. “I’ll stop parking in your spot _if_ you let me take you to dinner.”

Ernst thought it over, toying the idea of Hanschen taking him to dinner. Which quickly became him imagining Hanschen laughing at his jokes, Hanschen holding his hand, Hanschen telling him stories, Hanschen kissing him goodnight, Hanschen grabbing him and-

  
“Sure. Sounds like a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> so this was the first fic i ever wrote for spring awakening a long time ago. i've gotten better I swear!!!! Anyway, people on my tumblr (@likeinlxtin) were requesting I get an ao3 so here we go! Thank you so so so much for reading, by the way.


End file.
